The current Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.3 1000Base-T Energy-Efficient Ethernet (EEE) standard is based on 4-pair full-duplex operations. However, the use of four pairs of wires under this standard may introduce crosstalk between the wires. It is therefore desirable to implement the EEE standard using a reduced set of wires to reduce and/or eliminate the crosstalk.